


Still Waters Run Deep

by Sagittra



Series: Writ-Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Inktober 2019, Insticts, M/M, Mates, Omega Wade Wilson, Protective Peter Parker, Wadenapping, but it's writing ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: When Wade is kidnapped as bait, hell will break loose."There's More Danger in a Reserv'd and Silent, than in a Noisy, Babbling Enemy."Writ-Inktober 2019Day 03 : Bait





	Still Waters Run Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the Inktober but instead of drawing something I decided to write something!
> 
> I think ABO is perfect for this 'bait' prompt, I couldn't resist 💖

Wade woke up slowly, his head pounding, his vision blurred, his whole body numb with pain. His awareness was fading in and out, he tried to remember what had happened.

What was he doing before? Where was he? Why was he hurting so much?

There was something he wanted but he couldn't remember what...

Footsteps echoed in the room, from the sound of it it was a really big room. There was also a metallic edge to the sound, maybe was he in some kind of warehouse?

It was more than footsteps, it was heels clicking against concrete. Where were his heels? He wanted to wear heels too! His boots were awesome but last time he had been wearing heels someone had praised him. Who had praised him? Who had seen him in high heels? Who didn't care about his ugly skin being exposed? That person had kissed him feverishly after that, who was it? He couldn't remember.

The clicking heels stopped in front of him and a woman's voice spoke up.

"Well, well. Who would have thought that the legendary Merc with a Mouth could be so quiet? And with so little effort. I should have done this a long time ago."

It was always the same. Baddies couldn't stop ranting and gloating when they thought they had won. Was she going to make an evil laugh now? Or maybe have her henchmen beat him up? Or beat him up herself? He had seen worse, what she could do to him would never compare to Weapon X.

Something in Wade was making him agitated, he couldn't just grasp what it was... There was something wrong with his body... Had he been pulling up some weight lately? Cause it sure felt like it, his belly was rounded than what he would have expected...

"I wonder if _he _knows... Did you tell him? Or were you planning to? Maybe he already knows, you sure smell like an impregnated Omega."

Oh. That was why his tummy was strange.

But it wasn't possible, no Alpha would want him. Even a rutting Alpha wouldn't take him, and his heats had been off since Weapon X. The psycho lady must be mistaken.

"Nothing to say for yourself? I wonder if your babies would have the same kinds of powers as their parents. It would feel like hell to have babies crawling on your ceiling, but don't worry. I'll be nice and take them from you, you won't have to run around chasing after spider babies."

Heh, spider babies. That would be cute. But last time he had checked, he hadn't engaged in an impregnating process with arachnids.

"But maybe if your mate shows up we'll be able to get to the real fun?"

His mate? Wade was pretty sure he didn't had a mate, so no one was going to come to save him and his babies. Wait, he had been pretty sure that he wasn't pregnant a few seconds ago.

"How cruel of him to make you wait. Talk about a good Alpha."

So he was mated after all? And he was pregnant?

Instinct kicked in, triggered by the memories slowly emerging from his confused brain. He needed to protect his babies, he needed to get out of here! He fucking needed to nest!!!

Wade tried to test his bonds discreetly but the chains rattled loudly when he moved.

"Regaining your senses already? Should I knock you out again?"

"What do you want, birch?" His voice was hoarse but he would happily use it to annoy the hell out of his captor and try to get some information on his situation.

"Is that a way to talk to a lady?" A fist connected roughly with his jaw.

"Oh sorry, girl. I hadn't realised you were such a precious little thing!"

He could see the anger in her demeanour, his plan was working but if he really was pregnant (which he still doubted) he couldn't be careless. Who would have bred him anyway?

"Won't Spider-Man hurry up?" It had been muttered but Wade's hearing was pretty sharp.

Spidey? He was Spidey's Mate? Spidey and he had sex? Spidey had _bred_ him?! Whaaaaaat?!

And then, Wade remembered everything. He remembered Spidey and their bond. Spidey was his Alpha, his Mate. And he was Spidey's. And they might have babies together if Wade carried through pregnancy.

He couldn't be harmed, Petey-Pie would scream for murder if anything happened to Wade.

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Peter didn't know! Hell, even Wade hadn't been aware of it! There was no way to tell what Pumpkin-Pete would do when he realised that Wade had been impregnated.

"Shit, lady. I don't know who you are or what you what and I don't care. You fucking need to release me."

"Do you think I'm stupid or what? I won't let you go until Spider-Man gives me what I want! I'm ready to do anything! I won't stop at hurting you, or the lives starting to develop in you!"

"You can't predict what he'll do, I don't want my Baby Boy's hand to be tainted with your blood! So let me go, maybe there's still time?"

All of the sudden pheromones enveloped them, screaming 'Angry Possessive Alpha' so strongly that Wade almost didn't recognise the person emitting the scent.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TimidTurnip and Moosenogger for their comments on the previous instalment! 💗
> 
> I'd also like to mention Devral, who wrote wonderful Omega!Wade stories ❤


End file.
